


Opposites Attract

by Aesthetic_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alexander Lightwood and Magnus bane, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Camp, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, High school Malec, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Musician Alec Lightwood, Musician Magnus Bane, POV Alexander Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Alec, Slow Burn, The Heart Wants What It Wants, alec lightwood - Freeform, alexander lightwood, based off songs, camille is a bitch, magnus bane - Freeform, pandemonium, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_bane/pseuds/Aesthetic_bane
Summary: Alec had been going to the music camp The Institute ever since he was 12. Now at 17, and even though Alec loved playing the cello,he was more than ecstatic that it was his last year at this superficial place his mom insisted he continued going to. That is.. until he meets a certain Magnus Bane.At only 17, Magnus has already been to Edom and back, almost quite literally, and music, the piano specifically, was the only constant in his life. When his longtime music teacher gives him a free scholarship to a expensive music camp, he is delighted. He was expecting stuck up music teachers and judgemental peers but, what he doesn’t expect is Alec Lightwood.They couldn’t be more different if they tried but you know what they say, opposites attract





	1. A challenge

**Author's Note:**

> “You see, for all life is an act of faith and an act of gamble. The moment you take a step, you do so on an act of faith because you don't really know that the floor's not going to give under your feet. The moment you take a journey, what an act of faith. The moment that you enter into any kind of human undertaking in relationship, what an act of faith.”- Alan Watts

When the car finally came to a stop, Magnus looked out the window with wide eyes up at the tall,intimidating, gleaming building. The Institute. Magnus had of course seen pictures but seeing it in person left him in awe. He’d never in a million years anticipated that he’d be able to go here. Magnus was broken out of his ogling when his longtime music teacher, Dot called his name.

 

“Magnus” she said finally getting his attention, as he turned to look at her, “you know, last time I checked,you need to actually get out of the car to get to the camp” she said with an amused smirk, causing Magnus to look down in embarrassment.

 

“Yeah sorry Dot...it’s just..wow” Magnus said, unable to find the words for how in awe he felt. If someone had told him 5 years ago when he started taking the piano seriously again, that he’d make it here, he probably would’ve laughed in their face, but, somehow, he was here, and it blew his mind. Nevertheless, he did need to get inside before he was deemed late so, he unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed his duffle bag full of clothes and slung his book bag onto his shoulder as he made his way to the glass door, Dot by his side. The place was packed with students, of all ages, most holding instrument cases, of all sizes and colors. Magnus joined the line of students waiting in front of the registration desk and waited till it was his turn. Once the last person in front of him finished, Magnus and Dot walked up to the table, the pretty young red head smiled up and them.

 

“Name, age, sponsor, school and instrument?” She asked

 

“Magnus Bane, 17, Dorothea Rollins, Pandemonium School of Arts, and piano” Magnus answered back, watching as the girl shuffled expertly through papers and after a moment, handed Mangus two cards, a booklet, name tag and a stack of papers.

 

“There’s our house key,food card, hand book, name tag, schedule, campus map and a few important papers we’re required to give you, I’m clary, a student here, so if you need any help you can always find me or any other official, you can head over to the group of kids over by the stairwell,I hope you enjoy your stay here” the girl said sending him another polite smile which Magnus returned.

 

“Thanks biscuit” He said before stepping off to the side so the next person in-line could go. Before he walked over to his group Magnus turned to Dot and gave her a huge hug, “thank you so much Dot...for believing in me for all those years..and getting me into here, you have no idea how much it means to me” Magnus said, trying his best to keep the tears at bay. Truth was, he was going to miss not having her around for two months, other than piano, she’d been his only other constant, his rock. Dot smiled up at Magnus and patted his shoulder, “If anyone deserves this it’s you, now go, have fun, make me proud, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” she said with a laugh and a wink, hugging him again before pushing him towards his designated group. Magnus approached the small group of students by the steps and smiled when a petite blue haired girl noticed him coming over and smiled at him.

 

“Ah, a new recruit. Hi,I’m Catarina, but just Cat for short” She said in a cheery tone, before pointing to the tall silver haired boy next to her who had his arm slung around her shoulders, “and this here,is Ragnor”

 

Magnus smiled at both of them, knowing immediately, by the way they were gazing at each other, that they were a couple,and a cute one at that, “nice to meet you guys.I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane” he said with a small wave before continuing, “are you guys new too or...?” Magnus asked curious

 

Cat and Ragnor shook their heads  simultaneously, “we’re both regulars, been here since we were 12, I play the cello and Cat here plays the piano” Ragnor said

 

Magnus was about to ask how the piano mentors were when suddenly Cat squealed and jumped into the arms of someone behind Magnus.

 

“Alec!” She exclaimed

 

Turning around Magnus watched as the tall guy, with a black cello case securely on his back, spun Cat around in his arms before setting her down and straightening back up. Magnus froze. There stood the most angelic guy Magnus had ever laid eyes on. Magnus was tall himself but the guy- Alec? He was tall but at least two inches shorter then him. Clear pale skin,ocean blue eyes, silky black curls that were messy in the best way possible, and despite those black ill fitting clothes, Magnus could tell that Alec had a delectable body. All he could think was _who are you._ Magnus realized he was staring and he looked down, masking his embarrassment

 

“Magnus, this is my good friend Alec, he’s a regular also,he plays cello. Alec this is Magnus, this is his first year, he plays...?” Cat made a hand motion for Magnus to finish for her

 

He smiled fondly at her, “piano, I play piano” he smiled before turning to Alec extending his hand, “Pleasure to meet you”Alec looked down at Magnus’ hand before taking it, giving it a light shake. Magnus barley repressed the shudder that ran down his spine at the shock of electric he felt touching Alec, clearing his throat he continued, “Alec, is that short for Alexander?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec nodded before adding, “but everyone just calls me Alec” Magnus hummed in answer, making a mental note to call him Alexander. After releasing each other’s hands, Magnus couldn’t help but notice the rainbow bracelet on Alec’s wrist, as he pushed his sleeves up on his dreadful black sweater.

 

“Nice bracelet” Magnus couldn’t help saying with a smile, as he finally let go of Alec’s hand.

 

“Thanks” Alec said with a beautiful smile, revealing dimples. Could this boy get any more perfect?

 “Nice rings” Alec said, picking up Magnus’ hand again and running his thumb over his ring adorned fingers.

 

“Thanks” Magnus said, echoing Alec from earlier, while smiling.

 

“Awww Alec’s got a crush” sounded a new voice. Alec immediately looked away,a pink blush coloring his pale skin and Magnus couldn’t help but do the same. The person was surly wrong, Alec was just a nice person, like Cat and Ragnor. Magnus didn’t consider himself ugly by any means but... he didn’t think a guy like Alec would even be into him. Magnus startled when the guy who’d made the comment, materialized out of seemingly nowhere. He was handsome as well, classic blonde hair, athletic build, gold eyes, you know, the whole Malibubeach boy vibes, but, he wasn’t nearly as handsome as Alec, nor was he Magnus’ type

 

“Shut it Jace, or I’ll fill your guitar case with rubber ducks” Alec said, sending a glare at the man-Jace. Magnus was confused as to why ducks but seeing the poor boy’s face, he knew it must by a inside thing.

 

“Don’t even play like that bro” Jace said before shuddering visibly.

 

Alec snickered looking pleased with himself, readjusting the strap on his cello, before turning to Magnus again, “sorry about him,my brother doesn’t know how to act in social settings” Alec said with another one of those beautiful smiles.

 

Magnus couldn’t help but look between Jace and Alec quizzically, “your brother?”

 

Alec nodded, “Yeah, he’s adopted but we’re closer than blood” Alec answered, looking proud, “Hey I was thinking,since this is your first time here,would you be interested in a tour around the place? A little insiders guide?” He said while extending his arm and making a quick swoop motion. Before Magnus could start thinking to much on it he nodded, “ that would be really helpful, thank you Alexander” and he wasn’t lying, it would be helpful for Magnus not to be complete clueless but... he had a feeling that the more time he spent with Alec, the deeper Magnus would be digging his hole.

 

______________________

 

After the mandatory greeting assembly, each group was sent off to find their houses and get settled. The camp housing arrangement was divided into four houses, the freshman, sophomore, juniors, and seniors. There was a whole other institute for grades 6-8 and another one for grades 1-5. Each house has 1 master bedroom, 3 regular rooms, a practice room,equipped with a baby grand piano and stools for cellists and pianists of the camp, a kitchen, a patio, a pool, and 6 bathrooms, one in each room. Each house is different in a unique way and they are updated every two years.

The limited rooms on top of the quality of the houses and the education there, the institute had a 2% acceptance rate once you were a senior, even if you did have the money. They wanted to make legends. There were four seniors, one for each room. It was Cat,Ragnor,Alec,and Magnus all in one house. Each room was spread across the house but essentially, there were two up stairs and two downstairs, Magnus took the room that was connected to the balcony,which happened to be upstairs, Alec took the room closest to Magnus, Cat and Ragnor settled in on the other side of the house. Once Magnus entered his room he stood by the door and gasped and stared at it for a few solid minutes. The room was half his house! Back home in Brooklyn Magnus lived by himself in a apartment complex, it wasn’t much but it was home to him. He looked around and noted that the room had a queen bed, a side table, a dresser, a huge walk in closet, two glass doors that lead out to the balcony, a music stand, a chair and a door that Magnus guesses lead into a bathroom. Magnus removed his black and white checkered vans, and padded into the room with only his black ankle socks that read “love is love” in rainbow around the elastic part. Magnus placed his duffle bag on his bed, opened it, and began unpacking. By the time he was finished, most of the white walls were littered with posters that Magnus had brought from home, his dresser had pictures of he and chairman meow, and other framed pictures of him with his friends Jem, Will, Tessa, Raphael and Maia, his huge closetwas halfway filled which, came as a shock to Magnus, who brought all the clothes he could from his exstensive wardrobe, in his huge duffel bag. Magnus had been right about the door that lead to the bathroom, which was equipped with a bath tub,shower and huge vanity which put his makeup drawer and circle mirror along with his bath products. Magnus sighed and flopped on his bed, staring up at the white ceiling.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow it would all begin and Magnus would work his ass off to unsure that everyone knew he was a force to be reckoned with. He would not disappoint Dot when she worked so hard to get him there- there was a soft knock and Magnus was immediately broken out of his thoughts 

 

“Come in” Magnus said, sitting up and watching as the door opened and Alec walked in. He closed the door behind him and stayed there. Magnus eyed Alec as his eyes took Magnus’ room.

 

“Yes?” Magnus said

 

“I was just wondering if you wanted that tour now,since it’s still early afternoon, I thought it would be a waste of a beautiful day” Alec said with a smile before adding, “awesome room by the way”

 

Magnus smiled and stood from his bed, “Thanks. As for your question, yeah I’ll take you up on that tour right now. Shall we go?” Magnus said motioning to his room door.

 

“Yeah, let’s go” Alec said opening the door, letting Magnus step out first before following, “So, what made you choose the piano?” Alec asked as he and Magnus made their way down the stairs and outside.

 

“Well, what made you choose the cello?” Magnus countered, effectively deflecting the question because frankly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Alec much about him yet. Alec looked and Magnus with raised eyebrows and an amused smile but answered anyway

 

“Okay, well, originally my mum and dad forced me into it, because in our family you either need to play a instument, a sport or be in clubs, and since they considered archery not a ‘worthy’ sport I was stuck the the instrument option,but, I really grew to love it so much. I’ve been playing since I was 10, pretty boring I guess ” Alec said with a shrug of his shoulder

 

“Your parents seem pretty strict,” Magnus commented as they walked down the walkway leading from the house.

 

Magnus watched as Alec’s facial expression turned sad for a split second before returning to its neutral look, it all happened so fast that Mangus wondered if he imagined it all “Ah, they are indeed. All about ‘preserving the lightwood name’ they practically say that line in their sleep” Alec said with a scoff

 

Magnus stopped walking and looked at Alec with wide eyes, “Lightwood? You’re a Lightwood?”

 

Alec stopped walking as well and looked at Magnus with a cautious, and borderline worried expression, “Yes, I’m a lightwood, though I am nothing like my egocentric parents...why do you ask?” Alec said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Magnus blinked a couple times, before clearing his throat and shifting his weight.

 

“Well I just- you don’t seem at all like Maryse and Robert..or any lightwood I’ve met in fact..I never would’ve guessed that you were their son..” Magnus said, voicing his thoughts. He’d met both Maryse and Robert in his early teenage years through Dot, the would always come into the Pandemonium, asking for different tractors and services from Dot, but they were never pleasant to Magnus or any of the kids there. He’d never forget the conversation he overheard Robert and Dot having. Robert had pulled Dot aside on a visit and had asked

*flash back*

 _“Dorothea, you had so much talent back in the days of the circle, why would you ever waste your talents here teaching these poor vagabonds? If you need help getting back into the game I have some old contacts I can talk to, maybe pull some strings an-“_

_Robert was cut off by a sharp slap from Dot, “how dare you, Robert. Come and talk about my students like that. These are all extremely talented kids and just because they haven’t been handed a easy life doesn’t make them any worse then those students up in the institute.It actually makes them better. They work their asses off twice as hard as their students even when most of them have a million other worries. So don’t come here and act like you ‘pity’ me for doing something great with my life. Making a difference” Dot whispered fiercely. There was a quiet pause before Magnus heard shuffling, “you need to leave” was all that Dot said before Magnus heard the departure of footsteps._

*flashback end*

Magnus could tell that Maryse and Robert were judge mental pricks but Alexander? He looked and acted worlds away from anything like that. Magnus startled when he heard Alexander start talking again.

 

“Yeah.. my parents have bigoted and selfish views that I don’t agree with at all, they know this and it tends to make me a disappointment to them. Now, enough about me, what about you? What made you take up the piano ?” Alec asked with curiosity apparent in his voice.

 

Magnus sighed and continued walking, Alec following suit. Alec had told Magnus about him so he might as well tell Alec about him. So that’s what he did.

 

“Well, my mum was amazing at the piano. She used to always play to me as a child, and teach me little songs and, I don’t know.. I just got attached to the instrument. I started taking lessons around the age of 7 with Dot, to my fath..ers dismay, I ended up amazing at it” Magnus said cringing at his inability to regularly refer to Asmodeus as his father and focused his eyes on his shoes, “After my Mother died, my father stopped taking me to lessons and forbid me from playing at all. Little did he know Dot continued to give me lessons in secret for free, all because she said she saw potential. If it weren’t for her..I..” Magnus trailed off not even wanting to think about where he would be without Dot.

 

“Magnus I- I’m..sorry for your loss” Alec said looked genuinely perturbed 

 

Magnus let out another sigh an just shook his head, shrugging one shoulder. He didn’t want to get into that now. Or maybe ever. So Magnus decided to change the subject.

 

“What’s that?” Magnus asked as he pointed at a huge church like building, hoping it would make Alec drop the subject. Luckily he did.

 

“Um well, that is the auditorium we all perform at the end of the 1st month then again at the end of the 2nd month” Alec said

 

“What do we perform? Pieces we make or pieces we’re given?” Magnus asked

 

“Well, your mentor picks out a couple pieces for you based on your skill level and you pick which two you like the best” Alec said

 

Magnus hummed and nodded in understanding, “Do you happen to know who the piano mentors are?” Magnus asked

 

Alec nodded with a smile, those damn dimples flashing again, “yes of course, we have Lucian Greymark, Jia Penhallow, and Elias Carstairs”

 

As they continued walking, Magnus kept pointing out things and asking questions and Alec kept answering, by the time they made it fully around the camp grounds, they were both tired and hot, so Alec suggested they make a pit stop before heading home to grab a bite to eat at Taki’s, a restaurant on campus, since it was on their way, to which Magnus of course said yes to. It amazed him how unlike a music camp this was, it truly felt as if it was its own little world, glamoured from normal mundane eyes. Once they made it inside it they found a table and sat across from each other.

 

“So, what made you want to come to the institute? Usually people who are at this camp have all been coming since rookie days, back when we were all 12 year olds. By this time we never get any new people” Alec said propping his chin up on his open palm. Magnus had expected to be asked this question and had an answer prepared, but, it seemed harder to get it out now that Alec was staring intently at Magnus, waiting for his answer. Magnus had to avert his eyes, busying his hands by shredding up a napkin on the table and tried his to avoid staring directly into those endless blue eyes, lest he get lost in them.

 

“Well...I’ve been practicing the piano for years, as I said earlier, and my teacher Dorothea Rollins thought I could get even more experience by coming to this camp, so she pulled some strings and...here I am” Magnus said with a nervous smile, finally meeting those magnetic eyes.

 

Alec smiled, a genuine one, flashing his perfectly straight teeth and beautiful dimples, “well I’m glad she did. I was convinced this was going to be a boring summer, but you, Magnus, will definitely make it interesting”

 

Magnus simply didn’t know how to respond. Magnus didn’t plan to come here and open up much less have a friendship. He was making that way harder than he’d anticipated. Alexander Lightwood wasn’t part of his plan. But then again, he did love a challenge.


	2. Golden orbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for any grammar mistakes I didn’t get to proof read thoroughly. Nevertheless, I hope y’all enjoy this chapter, it’s Alec’s POV on what happened last time and then it switches to Magnus’ POV

  Alec immediately got out of the car once it came to a stop. He loved his siblings but being in a car with them for any more then 5 minutes was utter torture, especially in New York traffic. Alec basked in the sun for a bit, breathing in the fresh air before going around to the trunk to get his cello out. He carefully secured it on his back before walking towards the infamous institute. Thank the angel this was his last year at this dreaded place. Alec remembered a time when he used to be honored and excited to attend such a prestigious camp, but, after years of the bullshit from snippy, stuck up musicians and judgmental mentors, Alec was over it. He made his way inside, stopping to get his papers from Clary before spotting Catarina’s head of blue hair in a near corner. Alec smiled and made his way over. That was one of the few things he loved about this dreaded place, his wonderful friends. They didn’t attend his high school back at home so there he was introverted Alec with his only friends being his siblings, while here, he was a more confident version of himself, he could simply be himself. Sure, he texted and FaceTimed with his friends during the year but nothing was the same as them being together in person. Since during the 2 months he lived here and not with his parents he was free to be who he truly was, without the stress of having to upset his parents somehow. It was here, 2 years ago that Alec had come out to his friends and siblings, and had been accepted with open arms. Though he still hadn’t come out to his parents or had a boyfriend yet, Alec had felt 100 times better, having people know who he truly was, even if it was his small circle. His teachers and mentors here weren’t nearly involved in their lives enough to even care. As long as Alec showed up for his weekly lessons and performed to satisfaction, they didn’t give a damn about anything else. If they were to find out however, he’d surely be thrown out or at the least shamed and given barely any scholarships or recommendations for collages. Alec was halfway to Catarina who looked to be in a conversation with someone who’s back was to Alec, when her blue eyes finally looked up and spotted Alec making his way over.

 

“Alec!” She exclaimed as she immediately rushed over, flinging her small frame into Alec’s arms. Alec caught her effortlessly and gave a her a spin around before letting her down.

 

“Where’s Jace and Izzy?” Cat asked when she noticed his siblings were flanking him

 

Alec rolled his eyes affectionately, “Jace is probably with clary and Izzy is probably with Simon if I had to guess” he said, laughing when Catarina nodded in agreement. Alec looked up in search for Ragnor who he knew was never far from Cat when- oh. Who was was that. Instead of Ragnor’s tall frame and silver hair, Alec’s eyes met something far more beautiful. There in front of Alec was the most alluring beings he’d ever seen, the man of some kind of Asian descent, two inches taller than Alec which came to a surprise because Alec was 6’ himself, he had silky black hair that was colored at the tips with a dirty caramel blonde, and styled meticulously, naturally sun kissed caramel skin. He also had these...mesmerizing golden eyes that held flecks of green and brown in them. Those captivating eyes were coated in a light amount of some sort of make up. Up to this point in his life, Alec had never seen a guy, rock makeup and colored hair the way this stranger was. He was emitting this sort of...confidence, that was drawing Alec in like a moth to a flame. Unlike Alec, the man was dressed extremely stylishly, he had black and white checkered vans, beige skinny jeans and a black tank top, that was visible through his black mesh button up shirt, that gave Alec a glimpse of his delightfully toned arms and a ear cuff. Though Alec was staring at those muscular arms for a embarrassingly long amount of time, what really drew his attention, was the strangers surplus amount of rings. He had one on each painted finger, and it intrigued Alec. Alec’s staring wasn’t lost on Catarina. The ever observant Cat seemed to take notice of Alec’s not so subtle ogling and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him closer to the beautiful stranger.

 

“Magnus, this is my good friend Alec, he’s a regular also,he plays cello. Alec this is Magnus, this is his first year, he plays...?” Cat made a hand motion for the man to finish for her

 

“Piano, I play the piano. Pleasure to meet you” came the sweetest voice Alec had ever heard. It was smooth and deep, with a hint of some kind of accent Alec couldn’t quite place, it was calm and low in a way that commanded respect. Alec was in awe. Up until this moment, he had no idea he could be attracted to someone’s voice but, here he was. The man, Magnus, turned to Alec and stuck out his hand, which Alec took after a second. Alec couldn’t help but suck in a quick breath at the almost instantaneous spark of electric he felt when Magnus’ slender, ring clad fingers grasped his hand. Alec noticed as Magnus started speaking again, that he was still holding his hand and quickly dropped it, hoping nobody noticed how unnecessarily long he’d held the other boys hand.

 

“Alec, is that short for Alexander?” Said Magnus

 

Alec nodded silently for a few seconds, unable to form words, after hearing the way his full name sounded coming from Magnus. The effect this man had on him was staggering. Realizing he should probably stop nodding and say something like a normal, put together, human being, Alec added lamely, “but everyone just calls me Alec” Nice one Lightwood, he thought to himself embarrassed. Magnus didn’t seemed to notice his seemingly obvious awkwardness and just hummed thoughtfully in response. Magnus’ gaze traveled to Alec’s wrist, which now hung at his side, and pointed at it

 

“Nice bracelet” Magnus said, a beautiful smile curving his lips, and slightly entrancing Alec. Magnus had a smile that lit up his whole face, pulling at the corners of his lips and crinkling his eyes adorably

 

“Thanks” Alec said unable to stop the smile that made its way onto his lips, upon seeing Magnus’ infectious one. Magnus was referring to the one Alec religiously slipped on each summer,the moment he entered the camp, ever since he’d gotten it as a gift from Izzy and Cat 2 years ago, his rainbow one. He would wear it all summer,until he was due to go back home. It was a extremely sentimental object for him, because to him it signified him being a proud gay man. Mostly nobody ever noticed he wore it but the fact that Magnus did, pulled at his heart strings, “Nice rings” Alec said, voicing his thoughts from earlier as he picked up Magnus’ hand again, softly running the pad of his thumb over the rings.

 

“Thanks” Magnus said with a smile

 

As Alec was about to open his mouth to say something else he was cut off from doing anything of that sort when Jace’s familiar voice sounded in his ears, “Awww Alec’s got a crush” Jace sang teasingly. Alec felt his face heat up, and he looked away in hopes of hiding his inevitable blush. After Alec felt his blush calm down he turned back and sent a glare in his brothers direction.

 

“Shut it Jace, or I’ll fill your guitar case with rubber ducks” Alec said in a warning tone, showing Jace he would completely do it. Alec smirked in satisfaction when he saw Jace’s cocky smirk fall off his face and his eyes fill with complete fear. Alec raised his eyebrows as if daring Jace to challenge him.

 

“Don’t even play like that bro” was all Jace said before shuddering visibly and turning his attention to Cat.

 

Alec snickered, thoroughly pleased with himself. Serves Jace right for ruining his conversation with Magnus. Readjusting the strap on his cello Alec turned to Magnus once more

 

“sorry about him, my brother doesn’t know how to act in social settings” Alec said with a small smile, hoping Jace’s comment wouldn’t scare Magnus off

 

Alec watched as Magnus’ eyes widened a bit and he looked between Jace and Alec and back again

 

“Your brother?” He said looking more than a bit confused.

 

Alec nodded,totally used to Magnus’ reaction by now. People were always confused to find out Alec and Jace were brothers, considering they were almost polar opposites, physically and personality wise

 

“Yeah, he’s adopted but we’re closer than blood” Alec answered proudly before adding “Hey I was thinking,since this is your first time here,would you be interested in a tour around the place? A little insiders guide?” To Alec’s relief Magnus nodded and sent him a warm smile, “ that would be really helpful, thank you Alexander”

 

And there it was again. Alexander. Normally, Alec would quickly correct anyone using his full name, due to it usually only being used when his parents where extremely pissed off at him, but, surprisingly, he found himself not minding at all. Interesting...

___________________________

 

Alec walked with Cat,Ragnor,and Magnus to the senior house after they broke off from Jace who went to find Clary. Once they made it they all picked their rooms, Alec, snagging the one closest to Magnus, which was a completely impulsive decision on his part. Once he set up his room, which didn’t take long at all, considering Alec packed light always, he grabbed his phone, plopped onto his bed, plugged in his ear buds and clicked onto his playlist. He let his eyes close with a sigh as the music flooded his ears. Alec’s thoughts drifted to Magnus in almost no time at all. Alec wanted to know more about the enigma which was Magnus. Where was he from? What was his family like? Was he into guys?

Wow.

Alec’s mind had gone there. He felt a little bit more than embarrassed to be microanalysing this guys person,but, now he couldn’t stop. Magnus had painted nails, exceptional style and a bit of makeup on but... he could very well be straight. It would be extremely ignorant of Alec to assume his sexuality. On top of all of that if he was,into guys, there was a slim to none chance the Alec, of all people were his type. By the angel, why was Alec assuming that a guy like Magnus was even single, wow he was stupid. With a frustrated sigh Alec sat up, ripping the ear buds from his ear, and scooted off his bed. His mind was being entirely too loud, so, he decided, instead of listening to music, he’ll play some. Walking over to his cello, Alec opened the case and took it out. Sitting in the chair by the desk Alec began to play Cello Suite No. 1, The Prelude - Bach from memory. After a solid 30 minutes of playing Alec once again felt antsy so he finally gave in and got up, putting away his cello and checking to see what Magnus was up to. Alec walked up to Magnus’ door, knocking and waiting for a second before hearing a quiet “come in”

Pushing the door open, Alec’s eyes immediately found Magnus who was sitting up on his bed

 

Yes?” Magnus said

 

“I was just wondering if you wanted that tour now,since it’s still early afternoon, I thought it would be a waste of a beautiful day” Alec said with a smile before adding, “awesome room by the way” and it was, Magnus’ room looked totally...him. It looked as if he’d been living there all year and not just a hour or two. He had posters and pictures scattered about and a very colorful wardrobe peaking out of the closet.

 

Magnus smiled and stood from his bed, “Thanks. As for your question, yeah I’ll take you up on that tour right now. Shall we go?” Magnus said motioning to his room door.

 

“Yeah, let’s go” Alec said opening the door, letting Magnus step out first before following, “So, what made you choose the piano?” Alec asked as he and Magnus made their way down the stairs and outside.

 

“Well, what made you choose the cello?” Magnus asked back. Alec couldn’t help but look at Magnus with raised eyebrows and an amused smile, for deflecting the question, but answered nonetheless

 

“Okay, well, originally my mum and dad forced me into it, because in our family you either need to play a instument, a sport or be in clubs, and since they considered archery not a ‘worthy’ sport I was stuck the the instrument option,but, I really grew to love it so much. I’ve been playing since I was 10, pretty boring I guess ” Alec said with a shrug of his shoulder. He hadn’t meant to tell Magnus his whole life story but, embarrassingly enough, it just happened

 

“Your parents seem pretty strict,” Magnus commented as they walked down the walkway leading from the house.

 

Alec tried to keep his expression neutral but he couldn’t help but feel a bit sad for a second “Ah, they are indeed. All about ‘preserving the lightwood name’ they practically say that line in their sleep” Alec said with a scoff

 

Magnus stopped walking and looked at Alec with wide eyes, “Lightwood? You’re a Lightwood?”

 

Alec stopped walking as well and looked at Magnus. By the angel Alec should be more careful throwing his family name around in front of people he just met. Maryse and Robert weren’t the most likable people, they just had a lot of power and people often secretly hated them“Yes, I’m a lightwood, though I am nothing like my egocentric parents...why do you ask?” Alec said, stuffing his hands in his pockets nervously. Alec watched as Magnus blinked a couple times, before clearing his throat and shifting his weight.

 

“Well I just- you don’t seem at all like Maryse and Robert..or any lightwood I’ve met in fact..I never would’ve guessed that you were their son..” Magnus said, making Alec cringe slightly. So, Magnus had the pleasure of meeting his oh so wonderful parents. Great

 

“Yeah.. my parents have bigoted and selfish views that I don’t agree with at all, they know this and it tends to make me a disappointment to them. Now, enough about me, what about you? What made you take up the piano ?” Alec asked, trying to steer the conversation away from him and his family. Magnus sighed and continued walking, Alec following suit.

 

“Well, my mum was amazing at the piano. She used to always play to me as a child, and teach me little songs and, I don’t know.. I just got attached to the instrument. I started taking lessons around the age of 7 with Dot, to my fath..ers dismay, I ended up amazing at it. After my Mother died, my father stopped taking me to lessons and forbid me from playing at all. Little did he know Dot continued to give me lessons in secret for free, all because she said she saw potential. If it weren’t for her..I..” Magnus trailed off, looking like he was deep in thought. Alec knew all about unsupportive parents, and he felt for Magnus.

 

“Magnus I’m..sorry for your loss”

 

Magnus let out another sigh an just shook his head, shrugging one shoulder, so Alec let the subject go.

 

“What’s that?” Magnus asked as he pointed at the old auditorium.

 

Right. Touring, that’s what Alec had originally came to give Magnus, not a interrogation “Um well, that is the auditorium we all perform at the end of the 1st month then again at the end of the 2nd month” Alec said, slightly embarrassed for having pressed for information about Magnus.

 

“What do we perform? Pieces we make or pieces we’re given?” Magnus asked

 

“Well, your mentor picks out a couple pieces for you based on your skill level and you pick which two you like the best” Alec said

 

Magnus hummed and nodded in understanding, “Do you know who the piano mentors are?” Magnus asked

 

Alec nodded with a smile. This was something he could do, answer questions about the institute, “yes of course, we have Lucian Greymark, Jia Penhallow, and Elias Carstairs”

 

As they continued walking, Magnus kept pointing out things and asking questions and Alec kept answering, by the time they made it fully around the camp grounds, they were both tired and hot, so Alec suggested they make a pit stop before heading home to grab a bite to eat at Taki’s, a restaurant on campus, since it was on their way, to Alecs delight, Magnus said yes to. Once they made it inside it Alec brought Magnus to his usual table and they sat across from each other.

 

“So, what made you want to come to the institute? Usually people who are at this camp have all been coming since rookie days, back when we were all 12 year olds. By this time we never get any new people” Alec said propping his chin up on his open palm. Alec watched as Magnus dropped his gaze and began shredding up a napkin on the table.

 

“Well...I’ve been practicing the piano for years, as I said earlier, and my teacher Dorothea Rollins thought I could get even more experience by coming to this camp, so she pulled some strings and...here I am” Magnus said with a nervous smile, those beautifully golden eyes finally looking up to meet Alec’s blue ones.

 

Alec smiled upon seeing Magnus’ , “well I’m glad she did. I was convinced this was going to be a boring summer, but you, Magnus, will definitely make it interesting” Alec said on impulse, before immediately feeling the embarrassed blush stain his pale skin. By the angel had he really just said that out loud? He watched as Magnus stared before dropping his gaze again, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Clearing his throat Alec changed the subject to something casual so he wouldn’t embarrass himself with anymore random declarations. By the time they’d finished their food the sun was setting and so they walked silently side by side back to the house. Once inside Magnus gave Alec a small smile before heading to his respective room and Alec followed suit. As Alec closed the door to his room behind him he couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him. He didn’t know why but he felt just extremely happy. Alec just removed his worn converse when his phone buzzed, indicating a incoming call. Picking up his phone Alec clicked it before putting it to his ear.

 

“Hello?” Alec said as he walked further into his room, plopping down on his bed

 

“Hey big bro” came Izzy’s chipper voice

 

“Hey Iz, what’s up?” Alec said

 

“If your not doing anything, which I know your not, you should come over to my room, it’ll be just me you and Jace” Izzy said

 

“Ok I’ll be there in a bit. See you soon” Alec said before hanging up the phone. Alec took a quick shower to wash off the sweat from walking around, before changinginto his pair of black adidas pants and a plain white t shirt, grabbing his shoes again, he slipped them back on and was out his door. On his way out, he was passing the sitting room when he heard the sound of someone playing the house piano. Alec couldn’t help but slow his pace at the beautiful playing, it entranced him. Alec peeled his head inside and saw it was indeed Magnus on the piano, and the way his hands and body were just flowing with the instrument, left Alec in awe. The tune Magnus was playing sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. When Magnus finally stopped playing Alec silently made his way to the door and let himself outside so he didn’t look creepy standing there watching the other man play. Alec had heard some playing in his day, it was what came with perks of going to this music camp every year since what seemed like forever, but, what he’d just heard from Magnus had to be some of the best playing he’d heard. He made the piano sing beautifully, it was like magic.

 

The walk to the junior house was quiet considering everyone was either preparing for tomorrow or sleeping. Once Alec was at the door he texted Izzy to come let him in, not wanting to wake the rest of the people in the house. A few minutes after Alec sent the text the door in front of him was yanked open and he was ushered inside by none other than his sister, she led him all the way to here room, nudging him inside and closing the door behind him. Alec couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his sisters dramatics.

 

“Ok Iz, it’s not like I’m a wanted fugitive” Alec said with a laugh, before toeing off his shoes and flopping onto his sisters bed, sprawling lazily over the expanse of his sisters bed. Izzy scoffed and flipped him off, before settling in the pink loveseat positioned in front of her window.

 

“It’s not my fault you took forever to get here” Izzy said, “But that besides the point. A little birdie told me that we’ve got a new addition to the senior house and you have a big ole crush on him” Izzy said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Alec let out a groan and covered his eyes with his forearm

 

“Kill me now” Alec muttered before sitting up and chucking a pillow from Izzy’s bed at Jace,who was currently on Izzy’s black rug. Jace let out a yelp when the pillow knocked his phone out of his hands

 

“What the hell Alec” Jace mumbled while he surveyed his phone for damage

 

“I assume your the ‘little birdie’ our beloved sister is referencing?” Alec said shooting Jace a heated glare. Jace just laughed and shrugged.

 

“What can I say, I only speak the truth. You were blushing like a little boy and oh Raziel, Iz, if you saw the way Alec was looking at hi- hey!” Jace exclaimed blocking another pillow thrown at his head “Stop throwing pillows at me Alec. It’s not our fault that we’re interested in your crush. It’sliterally the first we’ve seen you have” Jace said with a smirk. Izzy nodded in agreement

 

“Exactly. Hence the whole meeting. I need to know everything about this dream boat of a guy, that has my strictly business-no dating-brother swooning” Izzy said with her gaze firmly trained on Alec, “So, spill”

 

Alec sighed. There was honestly no use fighting his sister or denying the fact that he indeed have a little boy crush on Mangus, he learned a long time ago that his sister was quite persistent. So with a sigh Alec flopped onto his back.

 

“Ok” he said, “You’re right,Magnus does make me feel...things. But, if I’m being honest, I don’t know much more about him than you guys..” Alec said with an embarrassed sigh, because all though he talked with Magnus earlier he didn’t get much information. Magnus didn’t seem like the type to willingly give information on himself.

 

“Well, you at least know something. Like I don’t know, his last name for starters?” Izzy pressed. Alec knew that Izzy was a social butterfly and knew everyone by their family name. It had been a thing his parents would always do at their fancy dinner parties, he could remember his mother, clear as day, giving him the run down for each family so he quote on quote, “Knew how to act, lest he disgrace the Lightwood name”

 

*flash back*

‘over there, thats the Carstairs, they are a top sponsor for the New York institute, and next to them, that’s the Penhallow’s, Jia, runs multiple institutions around the globe, and her daughter Aline, plays the cello like you Alec, so just know, she’s not your friend, she’s your competition. Over there by the buffet, that’s...’ Alec couldn’t help but drown his mother’s voice out, she did this every time she held a banquet or dinner party, she would reinforced that everyone was competition and that Alec should never get to comfortable

*end flashback*

 

Alec sighed again and shook his head, bringing himself out of the memory, “I don’t actually know his last name, Cat only introduced him by first name, why I do know, is that he’s 17 like me, he plays the piano, this is his first time at the camp, and his teacher and sponsor is Dorothea Rollins” Alec said, stating what little Magnus had given him from earlier, but leaving out the past about his mother’s death. That was simply not his place to tell.

 

“For all I know, he could be straight. But, even if he isn’t he’s probably taken and even if that isn’t true, I highly doubt that I’m his type..at all” Alec added causing his sister sighed,

 

“Alec you’re such a catch and you don’t even know it” Alec mentally shook his head, because, Izzy was his sister, she was somewhat required to say stuff like that.

 

After all the talk about Magnus, Izzy let off him and the conversation steered away from Magnus and his feelings, to Alec’s relief, and that’s how the night continued continued, Izzy and Alec and Jace just conversing about anything and everything until they all fell asleep.

 

Alec woke to the sound of shuffling and he opened his eyes, blinking a couple times in confusion before remembering where he was. Izzy’s room. He sat up with a groan and ran a hand through his unruly curls. Sliding off Izzy’s bed, he made his way back to the senior house. Today was the first official day of camp and the start of weekly lessons and competitions and other things. Alec let himself into the house with his key and trudged sleepily up the stairs and into the direction of his room.He was almost to his door when hewas suddenly knocked to the floor.

 

“What the-“ Alec muttered, wincing at the pain in his chest, which was hurting from colliding with a brick wall.

 

“Oh my Lilith, Alexander, I’m so sorry, are you ok?” Came the apologetic tone of the beautifully smooth voice Alec was getting quite accustomed to. Any hint of sleepiness left Alec’s body and he looked with wide eyes up at his perpetrator. Magnus looked like a real life angel. There he stood, the sun light shining behind him from a near window, giving him an angelic glow, the caramel blonde tips of his hair glowing like a crown on his perfectly styled head. He wore a black pants and a wine red tunic that was embroidered with gold design and had a subtle but noticeable cut in the neckline, which resulted in a bit of Magnus’ smooth tan, and quite toned, chest, to be on display, though it was mostly covered by a long necklace . Magnus’ eyes were lined on the bottom with a sort of golden glitter, that he seemed to make work somehow.

 

“Alexander?”

 

Alec was brought back to the present by Magnus’ voice calling his name, and he immediately felt his face heat up. He knew he had failed terribly at not staring. Alec blinked a couple times before averted his eyes, as he scrambled to stand up. Clearing his throat Alec forced himself to say words, anything, to distract Magnus from his weird staring.

 

“You look..amazing” Alec breathed before promptly closing his mouth with a audible click. Alec groaned and busied his hands by fidgeting with the drawstring of his joggers. Out of all things that’s what he had to say? Here he was, just rolled out of bed, his hair no doubt a mess, and he was saying embarrassing things, in front of Magnus no less. Alec looked up and met Magnus’ gaze again, momentarily caught off guard by the barley noticeable pink tint Magnus’ cheeks had taken up

 

“By the angel, I-I’m sorry Magnus, for bumping into you and blurting out things, it’s-its just, I’m just really tired and it’s the first day of lessons is today and I’m already about to be late so it’s really stressful and I need to prepar-“ Alec cut himself off when Magnus’ slender, ring clad finger came up and hovered in front of Alec’s lips. Alec couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips at his stared down at it.

 

“It’s ok, I understand. I’m due for my lesson a bit also, so I know how you feel” Magnus said before dropping his hand, “I should get going but, I’ll see you late and, again I’m sorry for quite literally knocking you off your feet” Magnus said with a wink and a light chuckle skirting his way around Alec. Magnus was almost at the end of the hall when Alec got the idea.

 

“Hey Magnus,” he called, watching as Magnus turned around, those golden orbs on him once more, “If you wait for a bit while I get my stuff, I could show you to your lesson room, and then go to mine after?” Alec said, trying not to sound to eager. He watched as Magnus pondered it before nodding. Alec couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

“Ok, wait there I’ll be right out” Alec said before turning toward his room and rushing inside. Once in his room, he showered and changed in record time, before grabbing his bag,which held his schedule and music books, and his cello, carefully putting the straps on his shoulders. Before opening his door, he looked around, quickly to see if he was going to forget anything, once he went through his mental checklist, he decided that he had everything and opened the door, meeting Magnus at the end out the hall.

 

“Shall we go?” Alec said with a smile.

 

Magnus smiled back, making Alec’s stomach do a flip, “We shall” he answered. As they made their way down the stairs, side by side, Alec could help but think, he could definitely get used to this.

_______________________

 

Magnus was trying his best to keep his glances to a minimum but it was hard when you had someone like Alexander Lightwood walking next to you. Alec had offered to show him to his first lesson room, and Magnus had gratefully accepted, and now they were walking along the cobble path that they had been yesterday. When Magnus had bumped into Alec this morning, quite literally,

Alec had looked adorably disheveled, with his wide blue eyes gazing up at him, dazed with sleep. Then he opened his mouth and called Magnus beautiful. Magnus had been called a shit ton of things in his day but..beautiful? No.

So, when Alexander opened his mouth, and called Magnus beautiful with such a sweet and genuine tone, Magnus was so caught off guard, he had actually blushed. Which never happened. He actually, liked to pride himself on his ability to mask his emotions quite well, but Alec, continues to surprise him. It was only two days but Magnus felt himself wanting to know more about the blue eyes beauty next to him. He seemed extremely sweet and genuine which Magnus found himself being drawn to. After a while of walking, they approached a beautiful glass building Alec stopped abruptly, and so Magnus followed suit.

 

Alec turned to Magnus and gestured to the building with a swoop of his arm, “Here we are. This is the building all of the lessons take place, the piano wing is on the first floor and on your schedule there is a room number, go to that room given and your golden” Alec said with a small smile before motioning to a small cafe looking building, “I’m headed to get a quick coffee over at that shop, but if you need anything-” Alec reached into his pocket and retriever his phone, “we should exchange numbers” he said, one hand holding his phone, the other in front of Magnus, palm up and waiting. Magnus raised his eyebrows at Alec’s brazenness but complied, pulling out his phone, unlocking it and placing it in Alec’s hand.

Magnus observed as Alec turned Magnus’ phone over and stared at the case, his endless blue eyes widening a bit and a smile forming on his lips. Alec’s reaction had Magnus confused, he didn’t know whether to put his guard up or smile with the boy. Magnus was never shy about his sexuality, ever since he figured out that he like both guys and girls, he never hid it, even when his father would beat him senseless for it, or when he lost friends because of it. Being the proud bisexual that he was, he made a effort to attend pride in NYC, every year since he was the age of 15 and when ever he was due to go, he would order a shit ton of bi-pride merchandise, from phone cases to t shirts to socks, he had it all. He accumulated quite the collection over the years and so it wasn’t uncommon to see him rocking some of that merch year round, and right now, happened to be one of those times. His phone case was black and shimmerywith the words, ‘freewheeling bisexual’ in the bi flag colors. Magnus gauged Alec’s reaction, he assumed he was at least a supporter of the lgbtq community when he saw the rainbow bracelet on him earlier, but, he could be totally wrong.

 

“Your..bisexual?” Alec asked as he flipped Magnus’ phone back to the front and his fingers moved over the screen, typing in his number and calling himself so he had Magnus’ number also.

 

“Yes, I am. That won’t be a problem will it?” Magnus asked, keeping his voice as neutral as possible but also steeling his spine in case Alec turned out to be a biphobic prick. Alec handed Magnus his phone back and shook his head vigorously back and forth

 

“No, no, not a problem, I’m gay so..I don’t know I think it’s pretty cool to see someone else part of the lgbt community” Alec said flashing those dimples once more, “Well, I should go get that coffee, I’ll see you after your lesson, bye Magnus” Alec said, waving before he was on his way. Magnus watched his retreating figure until he disappeared into the cafe the read “Runes”. Magnus turned and walked into the building. So, Alexander was gay,sweet,genuine and extremely attractive. This was going harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Alec hears Magnus playing is Teenage dream by Katy Perry


	3. Polar Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec POV  
> Magnus POV

   Alec walked into Runes with a smile still tugging at his lips. Magnus was bi. Meaning Alec, had a chance. Slightly at least. Alec couldn’t help but smile wider at the thought as he made his way to the counter, ordering his usual black coffee and blueberry muffin. He collected his food and sat down at his usual table by the windows. As he ate he couldn’t help his mind wandering to Magnus, his silky and artfully styled hair, caramel skin,perfect delicate features, glitter, calming personality and impeccable style, Alec sighed, what was he thinking? they couldn’t be more different if they tried. Alec’s curls were always wild, his clothes were fine in his opinion but he’s been told numerous times by his sister that they were dreadful, and he was always quite antsy. Alec was deep in thought when he suddenly felt hands on his own, causing him to jump in surprise. Looking up Alec saw it was only his friend and relaxed 

 

“Oh, hey Aline” Alec said regarding his friend who was now sitting in front of him in her ‘Runes’ apron

 

“Hey Alec, what’s up” she said as she sat back in the chair. Alec shrugged and popped another piece of his muffin into his mouth

 

“Not much, just getting a quick breakfast before I’m due for my lesson” he said sipping his coffee

 

She nodded and hummed as she regarded him, her eyes searching his face with a calculating look, making him squirm 

 

“What? Aline” Alec said slightly frustrated from being analyzed

 

“You know we have a new boy? Our age” She stated raising her eyebrow in question, “Magnus Bane”

 

Alec looked down at his muffin, doing his best to will away the blush creeping up on him from just hearing Magnus’ name. He refrained from letting out a frustrated groan at himself. It had been two days!

 

“No. Way” he heard Aline exclaim loudly, drawing a few glances from the costumers around the cafe

 Alec’s gaze snapped back up and he shot her a slightly annoyed look, “what Aline?” He repeated 

 He watched as his friend leaned in and bopped him on the nose with her finger

“Youuu Alec Lightwood have a crush on this guy” Aline said matter of factly. Alec groaned and ran a hand through his hair

“Not you too.. is it really that obvious?” Alec all but whispered more then embarrassed by the fact he was being so obvious about his budding crush. If all his friends could tell that means Magnus could.. or would be able to tell soon and it might scare him off, which was the last thing he wanted. Alec’s heart dropped at even the thought. Alec subconsciously reached for his rainbow bracelet, running his thumb along the length of it as he calmed his racing heart. He really didn’t want Magnus to be scared off. It had only been- literally less then two days- but Magnus was someone Alec wanted to be around 24/7, he was like a magnet. Alec knew if he actually thought too much about it, he would probably realize that the way he was acting was completely pathetic,being attached to someone so fast, but if he was honest he just didn’t care. And that was bad, because for all he knew Manus was taken or simply wouldn’t want Alec in that way.

 

Alec was pulled from his thoughts when Aline touched his hand gingerly

 

“Hey, don’t do that, I can see you discouraging yourself already. I’m sure it’s just apparent to your close friends because we’ve known you forever and you’ve never had one crush, so it’s a bit apparent to us when you do. I mean, you literally walked into here smiling to yourself” Aline state with raised eyebrows causing Alec to glance down embarrassed, “Hey, Alec this is good, he’s making you happy. Listen,there’s the usual first week party- and don’t look at me like that, I know you hate parties, but it’s the perfect opportunity invite Magnus so you have an excuse to hang out” Aline said before she was being called by the manager, she shot Alec and encouraging smile and scurried off. Alec heaved a sigh again as he checked his watch, it was a couple minutes till his lesson so he cleared his garbage and made his way towards the lesson rooms. As he made his way inside as took in the familiar decor and layout, having been here for years, he all but mesmerized the layout of all the buildings in the institute. It did help that they never did change the interiors. He checked the time once more before walking into his designated practice room

 

“Alec Lightwood” A voice called from further inside the room, “on time as always” the voice said in a light teasing tone. Alec rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him before wandering further into the room, finally finding the source of the voice

 

“Hello to you too hodge” Alec said with a amused smile tugging at his lips. Hodge had been a family friend of the Lightwoods for years but this was the first year he would be mentoring Alec, much to Alec’s excitement. Hodge has always been more of a laid back friend of the family, and the kids took to him immediately. Alec sat down across from Hodge, setting his cello down next to him before he leaned back and crossed his legs, giving his attention to his mentor

 

“Ok, Alec look, we both know I’ve heard you play a million times, and I have a pretty good idea of what you’re capable of so why don’t we skip the first part and pick out some pieces for you to play yes?” Hodge said already getting up and going over to his music cabinet, shuffling through it

 

“Ok, sounds good” Alec answered. Hodge yanked out a few sheets of music and brought them over. Alec weeded through them and found elgar cello concerto in e minor op. 85 mvt 1-2 and he snatched it up immediately. He saw Hodge’s smug smile from the corner of his eye but he couldn’t care less, this piece was one of his favorites, but it was always to challenging or above his level for any of his mentors to give it to him as a piece

 

Alec looked up at Hodge with shock and surprise, “You think I’m capable of doing this?” Alec said while raising the paper in question. Hodge looked at Alec and nodded surely

 

“Don’t you?” Hodge countered. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He did want to try, it was one of his goals to get down the piece and perform it in its entirety so, Alec nodded and smiled up at hodge, “Yeah, let’s try it” Alec said. Hodge nodded and set aside the piece while Alec picked out his second piece, the Game of thrones theme. As a senior they usually let you do one hard piece and one fun piece. So Alec looked over the cello part of the song before holding it up to Hodge, “Do you think Cat and I could play this? There’s violin accompaniment” he said nodding to the piece. Hodge shrugged and nodded, taking the piece off Alec and setting it aside with the other one he picked. As Hodge set to putting the other sheets of music back Alec took out his cello, tuning and setting it up, playing a couple scales before Hodge was back with his music. The rest of the time passed by quickly as Alec dove into the music, trying to get down the first page of the piece as hodge threw in a constructive comment here and there. After his lesson was done he packed up, got the time and date for his next one and he was on his way. He stepped out of Hodges room and took a deep breath, a smile skirting his lips, as he let himself be excited for a second about the piece he was playing. He walked briskly out of the building before stopping outside and shooting Catarina a text, asking about the game of thrones piece. He was about to put his phone away when he remembered

 

_Magnus_

 

Alec pulled up his contact and started typing out a text

 

_Alec-I’m done with lessons, if you’re still around we could walk back together?_

 

Alec was about to pocket his phone again when it buzzed

 

_Magnus- Yeah I’m still in the building, I’m coming out right now_

 

Alec smiled down at his phone a smiled contently as he waited for Magnus

***

 

Magnus stepped out of his mentors room with a content smile. Lucian had been amazing, he was so kind and patient that it put Magnus at immediate ease. They had sat down and talked about Magnus’ strengths and weakness’ in piano, what styles he prefers playing, so Luke could get a idea of what kind of level pieces he could play. Magnus had answered honestly and when Lucian asked for him to play the hardest piece he could remember playing, Magnus did just that. He choose to play Chopin's “Etude in G# minor, Op.25; No.6 and when he was finished the look on Lucians face was priceless. Magnus couldn’t help but feel a bit smug, considering most people underestimate him when it came to his playing, but playing the piano was when he felt most confident.

 

“Listen, I’m going to be honest with you Magnus...you’re one of the strongest pianist I’ve encountered in this camp yet. That’s saying a lot. I can tell Dot taught you well, so considering you’re a senior and you’re well equipped, I can show you a few of my favorite, challenging pieces to play and you can pick, sound good?” Lucian had said to which Magnus nodded

 

They ended up choosing Franz Liszt's “La Campanella” from the Grandes Etudes de Paganini for Magnus to learn by the end of the two months and Howl’s Moving Castle theme for him to know by the end of the first month. They had talked a bit more, sight read as best he could from the pieces before he was on his way. He was standing outside of the door still when he got a text

 

_Alec-I’m done with lessons, if you’re still around we could walk back together?_

 

Magnus stared down at the text, not even aware that he’d started smiling. He shook his head at himself, he was being ridiculous, he’d only known this guy for two days and he was already making an impression. That’s not good. Magnus sighed and sent a text and he began walking down the stairs

 

_Magnus- Yeah I’m still in the building, I’m coming out right now_

 

Magnus pocketed his phone and walked briskly down the hall and out the door. He immediately spotted Alec with his cello case turned slightly away from him. He hadn’t noticed Magnus’ presence yet and Magnus took the moment to observe the unaware Alec. Today he was dressed in worn blue jeans, a black t shirt that made his biceps look amazing and worn black vans. He looked beautiful. From his soft curls that were tussled in a messy sort of way, to his scar in his right eyebrow, to his ocean blue eyes, everything about Alecjust seemed to work for him. Magnus couldn’t help the small dreamy sigh that escaped him. He mentally scolded himself for doing so as he made his way towards Alec, making sure to keep his features neutral and unreadable. His specialty

 

“Hey” Magnus said touching Alec’s shoulder to get his attention. He immediately regretted it though because as soon as the tips of his fingers grazed Alec’s shoulder, his skin tingled and he found himself barley suppressing a shiver. What the hell?

 

He pulled himself together just as Alec turned around, those blue eyes landing on him before those dimples were flashing again

 

“Magnus” Alec exclaimed as he smiled before he nodded his head towards the path, “should we start heading back up to the house?” He asked. Magnus didn’t trust himself to talk without his voice cracking or something else equally embarrassing so he just sent Alec a small smile as he nodded. Alec smile widened, his perfect teeth flashing as his eyes traveled over Magnus’ face, like he were examining his features or something which only made Magnus look away shyly, fidgeting with his music folder in his hands. He heard Alec chuckle before bumping his shoulder against Magnus’

 

“You’re adorable” he heard Alec whisper so soft like it was too himself, and Magnus just happen to over hear. He felt his heart flip flop in his chest as he smiled to himself. Alec thought he was adorable. They were walking along in a comfortable silence when suddenly Alec turned to Magnus as they were walking and started to talk

 

“Hey so I was wondering, there’s this party later today-and I,well, was wondering if you’d like to come with me?” Alec said, those blue eyes staring at him, a glint of hope and maybe...nervousness in them. Magnus’ heart did the annoying flip flop thing as he observed Alec’s face, all of his beautiful features. This beautiful man..wanted Magnus to go to a party with him?

 

Magnus looked over at Alec, with a smile, stepping closer and bumping their shoulders playfully, “Alexander, are you asking me out?” Magnus said raising his eyebrow. He watched as Alec ducked his head, the tips of his ears and his cheeks coloring in a blush. Magnus felt his stomach flutter at the sight. How was this possible it was less then two days, and Alec was having the effect? It could have something to do with the fact that Alec was the single most attractive person he’d ever laid eyes on. By Lilith he was pathetic

 

Magnus was brought back to the moment when Alec looked up at him, “and what if I was?” Alec said softly as he stepped closer as well so that the backs of their hands brushed with each step. Magnus felt the butterflies in his stomach intensify as he stared at Alec, unable to stop the smile creeping onto his face. Alec..wanted to ask him out?

 

Magnus bit his lip on a smile, “I would say-”

 

“If it isn’t Alec Lightwood”

 

****

 

Alec felt his heart beating as he watched Magnus, waiting for his answer to his impromptu question. He felt himself smiling as he watched Magnus bite his bottom lip as if he were trying to keep his smile from spreading

 

“I would say-“ Magnus started

 

“If it isn’t Alec Lightwood”

 

Alec frowned slightly as Magnus was cut off from finishing. Alec turned toward the source of interference, getting ready to tell them to fuck off- in the nicest way possible- when he noticed it was Raj.

 

Alec let out a surprised laugh as his friend approached, before bringing him into a tight embrace

 

“By the angel, Raj, what are you doing here, how?” Alec said at a loss for words. Raj smiled brightly as he shrugged

 

“Hodge made me promise to visit remember? And I couldn’t possible leave without saying hi to you Alec, you know this” Raj said ruffling Alec’s curls so that they fell into his eyes

 

“Hey! Stop or I’ll get Aline on you” Alec said slapping away Raj’s hand and sending Raj a glare although it held no heat behind it. Raj snapped his fingers and pointed at Alec

 

“Speaking of Alicat where is she at this time of day?” Raj asked

 

“She’s down by Runes, I think she works till late” Alec answered. Raj nodded and sighed, a small smile on his face as he looked at Alec, before he promptly brought him into another hug

 

“You know I’ve missed you right Alec?”

Raj whispered into Alec’s neck. Alec nodded back in response before pulling back and taking Raj’s hands in his own,

“You should stay for the party, Iz and Jace will be there, we could catch up yeah?” Alec said as he looked at Raj who nodded

 

“Yeah of course, I’ll go chat with Aline now, chat later” he said before walking back towards where he and Magnus had come-

 

Oh Raziel Magnus

 

Alec turned around and found Magnus still standing there, texting away on his phone. Alec released a breath

 

“You’re still here” Alec said with a faint smile

 

Magnus finished typing and pocketed his phone. He looked up at Alec with a raised eyebrow, “should I have left?” He questioned

 

“No” Alec said simply, “Come on let’s keep going” Alec said and they resumed walking

 

“Is that your boyfriend?” Magnus asked as they were walking. Alec looked over at Magnus who looked back at him, his face neutral and calm as always. Alec shook his head scoffing

 

“Raj? No, just friends. I’m not.. with anyone” Alec said cringing inwardly at his awkwardness on the topic. He cleared his throat and sent Magnus a curious glance

“What about you? Any boy or girl at home waiting on your return?” Alec asked as nonchalantly as he could. Magnus glanced at Alec regarding him for a second before smirking

 

“What do you think?” He said

 

Alec ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, “Yeah I guess that was a pretty stupid question huh? Guy like you, beautiful and nice, must be taken. What’s their name?” Alec asked, trying to salvage the conversation. The least they could be was friends, because at this point Alec would take anything Magnus gave him. Magnus silently stared at Alec for a beat before a smile broke out on his face making the corners of his eyes crinkle adorably, “Alexander, I’m not with anyone, but.. I’m glad you think I’m beautiful” Magnus said simply, with an amused flint in his eyes. Alec’s mouth fell open before he cleared his throat and spoke again

 

“Oh..well-uh, um” Alec stumbled helplessly over his words as he felt his face heat up. Magnus broke out into laughter causing Alec to join in

 

“Alexander, earlier were you asking me out to that party?” Magnus questioned

 

Alec blew out a breath shaking his head at himself, “I- yeah..sorry if that, yknow made things awkward, there’s just- something about you Magnus that- I just- and I know it’s only been two days and I’m sorry if I’m weirding you out right now-“

 

“Alexander” Magnus interjected, “I feel the same. And yes I’ll go to the party with you, what time is it?”

 

Alec couldn’t stop the smile that broke out onto his face, “it’s uh, starts at 8” he said through his smile. They were just approaching the door to the senior house so they paused to unlock the door before walking in together

 

“Ok sounds good, just knock on my door when you’re ready to go, ok?” Magnus said with a smile before he made his way up he stairs and to his room. Alec stood there smiling to himself as he heard Magnus’ door click closed

 

“Ok” Alec said even though Magnus was already gone. He made his was to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, sitting down at the island counter. He’d been replaying the morning as he sipped his water when Catarina breezed in, humming to herself. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Alec sitting at the island counter, smiling like he’d just been told the best thing in the world

 

“Wow you’ve got it bad Alec” Catarina said in a surprised and mildly concerned tone. Alec rolled his eyes at his friend

 

“No I don’t, stop over exaggerating” he said as he finished the last of his water, recycling the bottle before going to walk out of the kitchen. Catarina stopped him with a hand on his arm

 

“Hey, be careful ok? I like Magnus but we don’t know anything about him-just...be careful ok?” She said, waiting for Alec to nod before she let go. Alec frowned as he made his way up slowly to his room. He was way out of his league with this one. It was two days and he was falling for Magnus, pathetic as it sounded, and all Alec could hope was that Magnus would be there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I’ll update as soon as I can  
> Feedback and comments are much appreciated, how do you like it?


	4. Sandalwood and Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy fun times until it’s not
> 
> *** TRIGGER WARNING AT THE END***

  Magnus breezed into his room shutting the door behind himself softly and stood there for a moment, back pressed against the door as he went over he and Alec’s conversations since this morning. Alec had said that he was drawn to Magnus, and proceeded to not only invite him to a party but ask him out to it. And even worse Magnus said yes. Magnus groaned and removed his shoes and clothes, changing into comfy sweatpants before flopping face down on his bed. Lilith, why did he always do this? Was he never going to learn his lesson? Magnus sighed and rolled over, sitting up and reaching down to fish his phone out of his pants pocket. Once said item was found he immediately pulled up Tessa’s contact and hitting the FaceTime option. He needed a voice of reason and who better then his lovely friend

 

“Mags!” Came Tessa’s cheery voice after the second ring as her beautiful face filled his screen, “You finally decided to grace me with a phone call?” his friend says with a pointed look

 

Magnus smiled fondly, “Tessa darling it’s been two days, and plus I texted you” Magnus reminds her, only getting a eye roll in return

 

“Two days too long. And you know a tiny ‘I got here safe, everyone seems nice enough’ text will not satisfy moi” Tessa says gesturing to herself. Magnus laughs and shakes his head at his best friends dramatics

 

“Well I’m truly sorry darling, it won’t happen again” Magnus said before adding, “but I’m afraid that I’m in need of your expertise advice”

 

Tessa gave him a knowing and slightly worried look as she sat back against her pillows, “About...?”

 

Magnus grimaced slightly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Well..there’s this boy here-“

 

“Magnus Bane” Tessa exclaimed cutting him off with a disapproving glare, “A boy? In the 2 days you’ve been there you’ve managed to form a crush on a boy” Magnus nodded sullenly and hung his head “Magnus, you know what happened with Etta-“

 

“I know-“

 

“And you only just broke up with Imasu-“

 

“I know-“

 

“Who, must I remind you, you started dating only 3 days of knowing-“

 

“Angels, Tessa, I know, ok?” Magnus said as he flopped back against the mattress with a groan. Etta.. was his first everything. First love,kiss,heartbreak. She was everything to Magnus, a sense of home. They had both grown up in the system and both had a passion for music and Magnus could relate so easily. But alas, she wanted to chase her dreams and her dreams didn’t include Magnus. No matter what happened though, a small part of Magnus would always love her. Imasu on the other hand,was a terrible, manipulative person that Magnus hoped he would never have to see again. But, even though he really wishes he could say he never loved him, the truth was, he had loved him with all that he had. He just didn’t love him back. Instead he took advantage of that love

 

“Aw Mags I’m sorry” Tessa said, pulling Magnus back to the present, her tone full of sadness and a tinge of regret “you know I worry..” Magnus sighed a nodded “Tell me about him” she said with a small encouraging smile. So Magnus did just that. He told her about the conversations he and Alec shared so far, what Alec was like, the party tonight and etc. By the time he stopped to take a breath from his incessant rant on everything Alexander Lightwood, Tessa’s eye brows were creased, and her expression took on one completely deep in thought. Magnus observes his friends face before letting out a mixture between a groan and a sigh

 

“It’s that bad huh..” Magnus said defeated, “I shouldn’t go to the party then, I should start distancing myself from him, keep him at a very strong distan-“

 

“You should pursue him”

 

Magnus stopped talking, his eyes widening a bit, “I should?” He inquired, trying to keep the blatant hope and excitements the fact out of his voice. He watched as Tessa nodded her head with a smile

 

“Yes Mags, you should. The way you talk about him- I, I have a bit of confidence with this one. With that said though, be careful. I wouldn’t be able to stand seeing you broken hearted again” Magnus sighed and nodded resolute

 

“That makes two of us” Magnus muttered before smiling and continuing “but now that I’m definitely going to let this happen you’ve got to help me pick out what to wear for this party darling. I have to find something that says ‘I care about my looks but I’m not here to please you” Magnus explained as he scooted off his bed, propping his phone up on his phone mount that was placed on his counter so Tessa had a direct view of his closet while he pulled out various items

 

“Wow Magnus” Tessa said after a low whistle “That room looks bigger then my entire house” she said with wide eyes. Magnus nodded in agreement

 

“Mine too. I’m still getting over the initial shock that I really am going here” Magnus said as he shuffled through his clothes, plucking out more select few items, “ _The Institute_ ” Magnus said absentmindedly. He and Tessa continued to talk as she helped him plan his outfit, hair and makeup. By the time the were finished talking he had a mere hour and a half to get showered and dressed, so he bid her a farewell and put his phone on the charger before hopping in the shower. He washed in record time and came out. He dried himself and wrapped his hair in a towel before slipping on his briefs and sitting down to do his makeup. Tessa had suggested no eye shadow, foundation, highlight, bold lip color or extravagant wing for his makeup, just moisturizer, his sugar cookie flavored chapstick, and a subtle brown line of eyeliner on his upper lid so the golden green in his eyes popped. Admittedly he’s never really gone this simple with his makeup in a long time and it left him feeling a bit bare and vulnerable, but, it’s not like he was exactly against it. Even though there was a time in his life, not too long ago where makeup was his shield. He would refuse to leave without at least foundation,eyeliner and mascara at the bare minimum. But then again, not too long ago he was using make up to hide bruises. Magnus observed his face in his mirror before sighing and shrugging. It would have to do, he owed it to Tessa that after all their planning, the least he could do was follow it to a T. Magnus took down the towel, rubbing his hair one last time to get it as dry as possible. Once the towel was removed, his damp hair flopped down over his eyes. Magnus reached for his brush and went to work detangling his hair. Once it was smooth he reached for his hair products, grabbing his styling mousse and pouring a small amount on his hands before working it into his hair. Since Magnus had just gotten his hair cut two weeks before coming to the camp, it wasn’t that hard to manage thank Lilith. His hair was a bit shorter on the sides and back and then longest on the top. He ran his hand through it, pushing it out of his face and flipping it so it was swooped artfully. After messing around with it some more, he was satisfied and went to get dressed. Tessa had suggested he wear his white t shirt along with his blue ripped jeans, and classic white vans. Once he was dressed he slipped on his favorite rings, ear cuff and then lightly sprayed himself with his usual scent. He’d just sat down on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it, immediately greeted with the site of one Alec Lightwood

 

***

 

Alec momentarily stopped breathing the second Magnus opened the door. There wasn’t even a word that explained how beautiful Magnus was. He had no noticeable makeup on and he was just as beautiful, if not even more. Alec knew Magnus wasn’t wearing the make up he had been the past two days because there was a adorable beauty mark right above his perfectly shaped eye brow and some light freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose that Alec was sure weren’t there before

 

“Alexander” Magnus said with a smile, effectively pulling Alec from his reverie

“Magnus” Alec said, the other boys name coming out softer then intended. Clearing his throat he tried again, “You ready? Catarina and Ragnor are going as well and I thought we’d just walk over with them,that alright?” Alec said, silently thanking Raziel that he hadn’t stuttered and he succeeded in speaking like a normal human being. Magnus nodded

 

“Let me just get my phone and we can go. I’ll meet you all downstairs” Magnus said before turning back into his room. Alec nodded and headed down the stairs, a smile pulling at his lips for no specific reason. He was really looking forward to this night

 

“I still can not believe you’re coming to a party. I never though I’d see the day, who would’ve thought all it took was getting you some eye candy-“

 

“Magnus is more then eye candy Rag” Alec said a bit defensive, “It’s so easy to talk to him, honestly he’s- i don’t know he’s pretty amazing”

 

Ragnor stopped and stared at Alec. The same calculating look that Aline had earlier, like he was trying to decipher if he was being for real or not, “Angels above...Cat was right, you’re falling for hi-“

 

Alec let out a groan, “Ragnor no. Listen can we just drop it, and have a good night?”

 

As if on cue Magnus came jogging down the stairs, “Sorry for the wait. We can go now” Magnus said with a breezy smile as he settled next to Alec. Ragnor gave Alec one last look before going to get Cat. Alec let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding

 

“Let’s walk ahead, yeah?” Alec said once Ragnor disappeared around the corner. Magnus gave him a confused look that was so adorable Alec had to resist cooing

 

“But I thought you said we were walking with them?” Magnus replied. Alec sighed and ran his hand through his mess of curls

 

“I did didn’t I” was all Alec muttered before grabbing Magnus’ elbow lightly and pulling him hurriedly to the door. Opening it and closing it as silently as possible. Alec pulled Magnus along not stopping until they were in front of HuntersMoon which admittedly wasn’t that far from the senior house. Alec stopped in front of the building, letting go of Magnus’ arm and taking in a few deep breaths, trying to regain his breath from the impromptu speed walk there. Not that it helped much though, because each breath he took was filled with Magnus’ addictive sandalwood and lavender scent, which only caused his heart to beat even faster. It was then Alec realized two things. One of them being just how close he and Magnus were in that moment and the second one being that Magnus was really tall. Now, of course he was tall himself but, when they were this close Alec suddenly felt small, for the first time in his life. And he found himself loving it, loving how he was just at Magnus’ nose in height, loving that he felt he could be slotted in Magnus’ arms and it would be a perfect fit

 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice came in softly, as if their predicament was affecting him as well. The thought that Magnus could be feeling the same, that he was affecting Magnus as much as Magnus was affecting him, filled him with a renewed sense of confidence and a tad bit of pride. So Alec didn’t hesitate when he stepped closer and tilted his head up so he could look up at Magnus

 

“Yes?”

 

 

***

By lilith. When did they get so close? When they had stopped, Magnus was going to originally make a joking remark about Alec’s incessant pursuit to ditch Ragnor and Cat but all thoughts of that- and anything else for that matter- left his mind when he found himself almost chest to chest with Alec, getting caught up in his cinnamon and warm vanilla scent while getting positively lost in his deep blue eyes,which, at the moment where trained on him unwaveringly, pinning him in place where he stood

 

“I-I...” Magnus trailed off as he tried to unscramble his thoughts. Which was proving to be harder then quantum physics. His inability to talk due to Alec’s proximity was flustering and mildly frustrating. He was not used to this- being so uncontrolled of his emotions, and it was scaring the the shit out of him. So instead of leaning down and capturing the other boys lips he averted his gaze, “We should go inside yeah?” Magnus said, finally able to push out a sentence once he dragged his gaze away from Alec and to the building behind him. Magnus cleared his throat and a stepped away a bit, giving Alec a quick indirect glance and smile, “Unless you want to stand out here all day?” Magnus added in attempts to lighten the suddenly tense mood, “I mean the weather is nice but-“

 

“Yeah, no, you’re totally right, sorry. Shall we?” Alec said motioning to the door. Magnus exhaled a breath he didn’t he’d been holding and turned, walking to the door, Alec following suit. He opened the door and they both walked inside. The room was filled with music, chatter and people. A lot of people were dancing but there were a few still seated at tables talking. Magnus was about to ask what Alec wanted to do when a blur of dark hair rushed passed him and into Alec’s arms

 

“Big brother!” Alec noticeably stumbled back a bit from the force of the hug but he was smiling nonetheless, which undoubtedly made Magnus start smiling aswell . It was always a domino effect, Alec’s smile was so contagious

 

“Hey Iz” Alec muttered to the girl before ending their embrace

 

“Where’s Ragnor and Cat?” the girl asked, looking, around Alec to see if they were coming. Magnus did his best to hold in the snicker at the wide eyed look on Alec’s face

 

“Well, we um, decided to just go ahead of them” Alec said with a nervous chuckle. Magnus watched as the girl squinted at him as if assessing the boy

 

“You totally ditched them” She said with a laugh before turning towards Magnus. The girl had too much striking resemblance to Alec that it was obvious they were related. Magnus watched as the girl’s face took on one of recognition before her face lit up in a smile, revealing one dimple opposed to both like Alec had

 

She stuck out her hand, “Hi! I’m Izzy, Alec’s more fashionable sibling, and your Magnus...?”

 

“Bane” Magnus finished for her, shaking her hand, “pleasure to meet you” he said with a smile

 

“You also. Can I just say that I love your outfit? We definitely need to go shopping together so you can put me on” Izzy said excitedly. Magnus smiled wide and nodded “But of course. I could never say no to shopping, plus you have to show me where you got that top” Magnus said motioning to Izzy’s artful blouse. Izzy smirked and nodded before looking over at her brother

 

“I like him, don’t mess this up hermano” she said in a loud enough whisper for Magnus to hear, before getting whisked off back into the hubbub of the party. Magnus burst out laughing at the pure look of embarrassment that was clear on Alec’s face from his sisters statement

 

“I like her” Magnus said after his bouts of laughter had died down. Alec smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck

 

“I’m glad, Iz...can be a bit much sometimes. She has a love for the dramatics” Alec said with a fond shake of his head before he motioned over to a table, “Should we sit?” Alec asked, to which Magnus nodded. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and they threaded through the crowd over to a table. The small contact of skin sent a bolt of electricity up Magnus’ arm and he bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from shivering. Once they were seated, Alec left to go get them drinks. Magnus was about to pull out his phone to busy himself when Cat slid into Alec’s seat across from his

 

“Cat hey” Magnus said with a smile

 

“Hey” Cat said returning his smile as she leaned back in her chair

 

“Where’s Ragnor?” Magnus asked while scanning the room for his silver hair

 

“He went to go find Simon I think” She answered before motioning him “How was your first day of lessons?” She asked

 

Magnus shrugged with a small smile, “it was pretty good if I’m honest. Lucian was amazing, I feel like I could really learn stuff from him” he said with thoughtful nod, before motioning to Cat, “What about you?”

 

Cat scrunched up her face as she tipped her head from side to side, her blue waves cascading on either side of her with each move of her head, “Same old same old if I’m honest. The violin mentors are a bit stuck up” Catarina said with a eye roll, “But anyway, what pieces did you pick to play?”

 

“Franz Liszt's ‘La Campanella’ and the howls moving castle theme” Magnus said offhandedly. His gaze was momentarily drawn away from Cat as he noticed Alec approach them with drinks. Alec set Magnus down in front of him and nudged Cat further in the booth so he could sit. Magnus took the liberty of taking a much needed sip of his drink immediately. He’d only gotten water but it was much needed considering how hot it was in the room with all the bodies together. When he finally put down his bottle he noticed Catarina’s wide eyed stare. Magnus lowered the bottle slowly to the table as he raised an eyebrow at cat, “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“Did you just say that you’re playing Franz Liszt's “La Campanella?” Cat asked leaning in. When Magnus nodded he saw Alec choke on his drink from the corner of his eye. What was the big deal honestly...

 

Cat rubbed Alec on the back as he coughed and spluttered, “You are?” Alec questioned, his voice slightly raspy from coughing

 

“Yes, I am...what’s the big deal” Magnus asked with a shrug. Cat and Alec both looked at each other before looking at Magnus. Magnus was getting ready to ask again what was the big deal when Alec spoke up

 

“Magnus. That’s..one of the hardest piano pieces to play” Alec said while looking at Magnus with what looked like awe or admiration. Magnus blushed under Alec’s gaze and looked away. He really should have wore foundation today

 

“Oh” he said rubbing his ear cuff absentmindedly

 

“Where did you learn to play that level music?” Cat asked curiously

 

Magnus shrugged, “Dot is just a really good teacher”

 

“Or you’re just an amazing learner” Alec added

 

“I wouldn’t say that” Magnus said waving his compliment off “What about you guys?what pieces did you choose?” Magnus asked, steering the conversation away from his piano abilities.

 

“I’m playing elgar cello concerto in e minor op. 85 mvt 1-2 and the game of thrones theme” Alec piped up

 

“And Im playing The Bach Chaconne in D Minor and then the game of thrones theme song with Alec here” Catarina said following Alec

 

Magnus raised his eye brows “Those are both extremely challenging pieces. Mine isn’t much different” Magnus commented

 

Alec looked as if he was about to protest when suddenly Magnus was being pushed farther into the booth until he was all the way on the inside, pressed against the wall. Magnus was momentarily confused before he started to panic. He looked over and saw that Alec was in the same predicament, squished to the corner by cat,Ragnor and his brother. While in Magnus’ booth there was the girl from the registration next to him, and next to her a brown haired guy with glasses then Izzy. He assumed they were all Alec’s friends but he felt like he couldn’t breathe, with his arms locked at his sides, as he was squished between the girl and the wall. He needed to get out. He needed to breath. Everything was too much. It was too hot, it was too loud- too much. Manus knew if he didn’t get out of the booth he would have a full blown panic attack but he also didn’t want to climb over all the strangers laps so he sucked in a breath and tried to get the girls attention

 

“Excuse me can I- can I get out?” Magnus said, his voice coming out breathless and soft. This did no favors for him considering the music and chatter just swallowed up his voice. Damnit. He really didn’t want to make a scene but he’d be damned if he had a panic attack in front of a bunch of strangers and be labeled as a unstable freak so.. he did the only sensible thing he could think of. He stood up in his spot in the booth, stepped onto the table, walked across the short length of it before jumping to the ground and making a beeline for the exit.

 

Yeah.. this night was going to shit in less then an hour. Just his luck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Thoughts on this chapter? How’d you like it  
> Comments and feedback are appreciated


	5. By the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited update  
> -note: Alec and Magnus deserve the world
> 
> Slight trigger warning

  Magnus pushed through the doors of what he assumed was the exit and found himself instead in a staircase of sorts. Confused but still aching for air and the need to get as far away from the party as possible, he climbed the stairs quickly until he reached another door. When he pushed that one open as well,he was hit with a gust of warm summer air that was tainted with the familiar smell of chlorine. Finally, he was outside. He stood still for a second as breathed in and exhaled slowly, calming his racing heart before wandering further into the area. After further inspection, he realized he was on the roof of the building and it was some sort of pool area. There were pool side chairs and tables to accompany the sparkling blue waters and Magnus sat down heavily in one. Magnus gazed into the calm waters as his mind drifted. He huffed at the irony in the situation. Him being this close to a body of water used to be unheard of, he even remembered a time it was so bad that he was afraid to even take a bath because he was so afraid of the water. He let out a wry chuckle and shook his head, it was for good reason though. Who in their right mind would be eager to be in the thing that almost caused their death. Shortly after the...incident, Magnus came home to find police arresting his father on charges of drug possession and he was taken away...thrown into the foster care system. Now, sure Magnus was scared to death of his father but he was still his father, the only sense of family he had and like a true abuse victim, he had hoped his father cared for him somewhere deep down. From then on he was in and out of foster homes up until last 2 years, when he’d ran away from his millionth abusive foster family and got himself a job through Dot and after a bit of saving over the years bought a small apartment for himself. Magnus walked slowly towards the pool until he was at the very edge. He removed his shoes and socks, before rolling up his jeans and slipping his feet in so the water was up to his calves. Magnus gripped the edge of the pool as he forced his breaths to be even and slow. He’d always wondered,to this day even, why he was so unlovable. Why even his parents couldn’t bear him

 

_7 years ago_

_Magnus walked into his house and closed the door silently behind himself. He had accidentally lost track of the time practicing with Dot and now it was an hour passed when he was supposed to be home. He removed his shoes and padded softly as possible to the direction of his room, hoping his dad had passed out drunk or had decided to stay at his newest lovers house. But Magnus should’ve known, he would have no such luck_

_“Magnus.” Came the deep, cold voice of his father, effectively freezing Magnus in his place, “Where the fuck have you been?” The man slurred angrily. Magnus tried to calm his beating heart and keep the fear out of his eyes as he turned to face his father. The man was standing there, slightly hunched over in his drunken state, bottle in hand, with his cold eyes burning a hole into Magnus. Magnus tried to think up a believable excuse as he stood there but all efforts were thrown out the window when his father threw his beer bottle at Magnus’ head. He’d had barley enough time to duck before it hit the wall behind him with a ear splitting crash_

_“Do you not hear me talking to you boy?” His father said as he advanced on Magnus, crowding his 10 year old frame against the wall_

_“No sir, I do-“ Magnus was cut off by a harsh slap across the face that made his ear ring_

_“Then why the fuck was there no answer?” His father said before shaking his head and grabbing Magnus by the hair, yanking him in the direction of their backyard, “Disrespectful, that’s what you are. I aught to teach you a lesson” his father dragged him across the length of their small yard to the lake behind their house. As they neared the body of water, the fear in Magnus was raising higher and higher. Once they reached the edge of the lake Magnus’ father shoved him down and before he had a chance to register what was happening his head was being held underwater. The sheer surprise of being suddenly submerged had prevented him from gasping in a breath before going under, meaning his lungs were burning for the need of air. Magnus thrashed helplessly but his father wouldn’t let up. Soon enough Magnus’ lack of oxygen caused the edges of his vision to darken and his head to feel like it was exploding. It wasn’t until Magnus was about to succumb to the darkness that he was brought back from under. He fell to his side gasping and coughing and sputtering while his father glowered down at him, his gaze full of hate_

_“Disrespect me again and I won’t hesitate to end your pitiful life”_

 

*****************************

 

Magnus moved his legs back and forth in a scissor motion, watching the small waves it made in the water as he did so. Two years ago, he wouldn’t have been able to do this. Though he’d compensated for the bath problem by switching to showering instead, he would’ve had a full blown panic attack just looking at a body of water. He’d avoided it like the plague. That was until he and Etta started dating. When they started dating, Magnus had opened up to her about almost all of his problems, one of the many being his aquaphobia. She had worked with him all that summer to get him to be able to dip his feet in the pool without having a major panic attack. The day he finally was able to do that, he had felt such immense pride and happiness in himself. The fear that once had so much control over him was no more. Now, he hadn’t worked up the confidence to do anything crazy like fully submerge his body or learn swimming but,he could care less about that stuff. What mattered is he wasn’t letting it control him anymore. So nowadays, being next to water had a calming affect, making him feel strangely proud. Such an affect was happening right then as well, as he sat with water up to his calves, his once beating heart and labored breathing was no more. He didn’t know how long he’d been out there when he’d decided it would probably be best to head back inside and maybe go home. As much as Magnus loved to party, the whole party had just been a bust for him and he wasn’t up to it anymore. He ended up slipping back inside and out the main door, making his way home without being noticed. He only felt half bad for leaving Alec with no explanation but then again, it’s not like Alec had gone looking for him. Magnus suddenly found himself extremely tired as he made his way up to his room. Once inside said room he untied and kicked off his shoes, removing his clothes before using a makeup wipe to remove his eyeliner. He silently thanked Tessa for convincing him to wear such little makeup, for he doubted he would have the energy to remove his usual amount of makeup right now. Once he was done he took a quick shower to wash out his hair products and any left over makeup residue, after he brushed his teeth, he got dressed in pj’s and slipped under his blankets. Magnus glanced at the clock beside him and noted that the night was still reasonably young so he reached for his phone, and face timed Tessa.

“Hey Mags aren’t you supposed to be at the part- woah what happened honey?”

Magnus sniffed and sighed, “I messed up Tess. As I always do” Magnus said, ”I almost had a fricken panic attack because I was in a crowded booth” Magnus said scoffed, exasperated, “then I proceeded to walk across the length table to get out before racing up to the roof”

Tessa stared at him with sad eyes, “Aw sweetie it’s not your fault, and you shouldn’t be embarrassed, you did what you needed to get yourself out of a bad situation” she said firmly causing Magnus to drop his gaze and nod his head sullenly. She was right, technically. But that didn’t make him feel better by much, “What about Alec? Where is he?” Tessa asked after a beat of silence. Magnus chuckled darkly, “Probably still at the party? Like a normal person would be-“

“Hey” Tessa said firmly, “You are normal, Mags, stop. Don’t beat yourself up about something you can’t control” Magnus gave Tessa a weak smile before continuing, “well I’m sure he’ll be avoiding me like the plague now anyways because I don’t think he’ll want anything to do with me at this point. I mean he didn’t even come after me which is totally fine because he just met me but...” Magnus trails off before sighing and shaking his head, “you know what? I think I’m just going to call it a night. I’ll chat you in the morning Tes” Magnus said tiredly. Tessa gave him a worried look before bidding him goodnight. After plugging in his phone and turning off his light he fell back into his bed, his body was immediately succumbing to the comfortable darkness sleep bought when there was a knock on his door. Magnus slid back out of his bed and padded over to his door, turning on the light before cracking it open. His heart did a flip when he saw who was on the other side.

                                     •••

Alec watched as Magnus bolted away from their booth and through the crowd. The whole table was silent and Alec sat in shock for a second before hopping up and sliding over cat and Ragnor out of the booth.  He needed to find Magnus and see what was wrong, because he didn’t look to well and Alec would be damned if he left Magnus to fend for himself in a place he’d never been too. After scanning the crowd Alec spotted Magnus’ head of hair through the crowd, heading into the doors that lead up to the roof and immediately started toward him, shoving his way through the crowd. Alec was so focused on finding Magnus that he didn’t hear Raj calling his name, it wasn’t until he was getting pulled by his elbow to the opposite direction that he realized his attention was wanted elsewhere. Alec let out a whine of frustration as he tore his gaze from the door to the person in front of him. Raj. They had come to a stop and Raj finally turned fully towards Alec. Alec glanced around quickly and noticed that they were in a secluded area of the building, far away enough from the party that the music was muffled through the walls

 

Alec looked down at Raj confused, and a bit more then ready to go back to finding Magnus, “Sorry did you want something ?” Alec asked confused. Raj looked miffed for a second before a grin broke out on his face as he stepped closer to Alec. There wasn’t much space between them now and Alec could smell the alcohol on Raj’s breath as it fanned across his face, “Yeah, you know since I’m only back for tonight I thought we might..I don’t know take up where we left off last time I was here ? The night is still young..” Raj said eyeing Alec up and down non to subtly. Alec felt a blush rising up his neck as he remembered almost making the mistake of drunkenly sleeping with Raj before he was due to leave the camp his senior year. At the time it seemed like a great idea, letting his first time be with a friend he trusted and that wouldn’t be sticking around for long enough to develop real feelings for, and at the time he also felt extremely sad to wake up in Raj’s bed still a virgin and all alone, but now he thanked the angels that he ended up passing out before anything serious could happen and that Raj had been obligated to leave for his flight early in the morning before he woke. At the time it seemed like a great idea but looking back at it, it would’ve just led to regret and disaster because he didn’t have feelings for Raj in that way and it would’ve been meaningless sex. He could tell it was a in the moment thing. Alec sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he looked down at his shoes, “Raj...you know you’re like my best friend in the entire world and I have love for you, but..that was a mistake on my part, and it’s not something I want anymore” Alec said finally meeting his friends eyes. Raj nodded looking understanding and maybe a little bit embarrassed as he backed off, “Yeah, no, I understand Alec, sorry, I just thought-“ Raj cut himself as he gestured with his hands and Alec nodded in understanding before giving his friend a smile, “Hey, I get it. And I’m glad you came back and we were able to talk, you know you’ll always be one of my best friends and we miss you around here,” Alec said clapping Raj on the shoulder. Raj let out a chuckle before clearing his throat and jamming a thumb in the direction they came, “You looked pretty focused on looking for someone out there, I should let you get back to that” he said before throwing Alec a small friendly smile and walking back to the party. Alec stood there for a second, letting his thoughts come back to him before he navigated his way out of the space and up to the roof. Once outside on the roof he looked around and deflated when he was met with nothing but empty chairs and pool. Alec was sure he’d seen Magnus come up here. He sighed again into the empty space and made his way back down to the party before exiting and making his way back to the senior house. He sent Izzy a quick text that he was heading home and started walking towards the house. He wasn’t in a partying mood anymore, especially without Magnus, and plus, Magnus might’ve gone home and Alec would be able to know he was safe and ok. It only took a couple minutes for Alec to reach the house and once he did he headed inside and up the stairs. He immediately let out a breath of relief when he noticed Magnus’ light on. He walked up to his door and got ready to knock when he heard muffled voices coming from inside, like Magnus was on the phone. Alec was never one to listen in on others conversation so he dropped his hand and headed to his room. Once inside he kicked off his shoes and immediately headed towards his bathroom, stripping along the way. After a calming shower Alec threw on some comfortable sweats and headed over to Magnus’ door. There was no noise coming from the room anymore and the lights were off, Alec debated whether he should knock or just leave but his need to know what happened to Magnus eventually overpowered. So sucking in a deep breath he knocked solidly. After a few moments Alec could here the shuffling of feet getting closer to the door before it was opened slightly and Magnus’ face came into view. Alec’s breath hitched and he felt his heart do a full on gymnastics routine at the sight of Magnus right now. His hair looked soft and fluffy, free of product and his face was...breathtakingly beautiful even without makeup. The light dusting of freckles Alec had noticed earlier were more prominent now against his soft tan skin and his golden brown green eyes seemed softer without the line of eyeliner.

“Alexander ? What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be at the party?” Magnus’ sweet voice sounded, pulling Alec out of his thoughts about said man. Realizing that he was definitely staring he dropped his gaze, his cheeks warming with a blush as he rubbed his neck nervously

“Yeah, um, when you left I couldn’t find you anywhere so.. I came back here hoping you had done the same..I- are you ok?” Alec asked staring into the taller mans eyes. Magnus shrugged lightly, “Yeah, I’m fine, thanks for asking though”

Alec searched Magnus’ face. He could clearly tell that something was wrong, and Alec just couldn’t bring himself to walk away without seeing Magnus truly ok.

“Can- can I come in?” Alec asked running a hand through his unruly curls. Magnus’ eyes darted to ground for a second before opened the door further, stepping aside, “Yeah, sure, come in”

Alec nodded and slid past Magnus into his room. He tried his best to ignore the way his skin tingled at the close proximity of Magnus as he waited for Magnus to close the door behind them. Magnus walked over to his bed, plopping down before folding his long legs into a criss-cross position. Alec followed suit,mirroring the taller mans position.

“Magnus I- I’ve only known you for a little over two days now but I, think you’re a great person, interesting,funny, and confident. I consider us friends already, and as a friend, I care about what your feeling, what happened tonight ?” Alec asked softly, blue eyes boring into golden ones. Magnus kept Alec’s gaze for a bit before looking away as he played with his ear cuff. After a beat he looked back into Alec’s eyes and let out a light sigh, “Well, I had to go because I was having a panic attack” Magnus said neutrally. Alec exhaled a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, he had suspected that’s what it was but he couldn’t have been sure

“Magnus, I’m sorry you had to go through that alone I- I was looking for you but I couldn’t find you anywhere-“

“Alexander, it’s not anyone’s fault, it’s ok honestly” Magnus said, his gaze softening

Alec nodded as he scratched his neck nervously, “I get them too, and I know how it is to go through them alone” Alec said glancing back at Magnus who looked a little shocked.

“You do?” Magnus asked

“Yeah”

“But you seem so..”

“Clean cut?” Alec supplied with a understanding chuckle. Magnus nodded sheepishly. 

“Abusive parents will do that to you” Alec said, trying to push a lighter tone into his depressing words. Alec looked down when he felt a pair of hands on his own,he saw Magnus’ slender tan fingers covering his own pale ones. Looking back up he caught Magnus’ understanding look in his eye

“I know what you mean,all to well” Magnus said with a small sad smile

Alec nodded silently as he turned his hand palm up, intertwining their hands. Magnus began to stroke his thumb over his hand as Alec stared down at their joined hands. A comfortable silence had set over them for a few seconds before Magnus broke it

“Was it verbal ? physical ?” He asked Alec in a soft voice, barley above a whisper as though he was scared to break the silence. Alec kept his gaze locked on their hands as he answered

“Verbal....mostly” Alec said even softer then Magnus, “You?”

Magnus squeezed his hand as if sending support before he answered, “Both..and a bit more. I- was entered into the system at a young age and..you’ll be surprised how cruel some people will be when they know you’re vulnerable ” Magnus said with a sad laugh

“I’m sorry” Alec said, scooting closer so that their knees touched, ”you don’t deserve that” Alec said sincerely, “I haven’t had it half as bad as you I’m sure..but uh, yeah. I feel as if I can never satisfy my parents, everything I do disappoints them. I try so hard, and I’m never the one they want-never the one anyone wants. It’s always golden boy Jace or witty Izzy, I’m just...Alec. Weird, quiet, stoic, Alec. I wondered sometimes how much easier it would’ve been if I wasn’t here, burdening everyone” Alec said softly, his voice breaking with emotion as his eyes collect dampness. Wow he was really pathetic..way to go lightwood Alec thought, berating himself as he locked his eyes on the ceiling, blinking away the tears that we’re trying to form

“Wow I’m sorry,that was-“ Alec cut himself off with a embarrassed chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair, “I, should- I’ll let you sleep now” Alec said slipping his hand out of Magnus’ warm grip, albeit regretfully, as he moved to stand. He didn’t get far however because next thing he knew, he was being pulled into a hug. Alec was frozen for a minute before he melted into Magnus’ warm embrace, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ middle as he burried his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck. The smell of sandalwood flooded his senses, immediately calming him. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other close before Magnus spoke

 

“I’m sorry darling. For what it’s worth, I think you’re wonderful and you by far my favorite lightwood” Magnus said softly, his breath ghosting across Alec’s ear, causing a small shiver to run through him. Alec pulled away slowly so he could look into Magnus’ eyes

 

“Thank you Magnus really, that..means a lot” Alec said with a soft genuine smile which Magnus returned. Silence fell over them again as they just stared at each other. Alec felt his heart pounding in his chest at the close proximity of Magnus, his lips were only a breath away, and all Alec wanted to do was lean in and kiss them. Albeit it would be his first kiss, and he would probably mess everything up-

 

“Alexander?”

 

Alec blinked and looked up. He hadn’t even realized he’d been staring directly at Magnus’ lips non to subtly. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he stared into Magnus’ eyes now

 

“Yeah ?” Alec answered, hoping Magnus wouldn’t pick up on the slight raspiness in his tone. Magnus’ Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, his eyes flicked down to Alec’s lips before coming back to his eyes, in a silent question. Alec felt himself lean in slightly and Magnus met him halfway. Alec let his eyes flutter closed at the first brush of their lips. Magnus’ lips were warm, and soft as they looked, his mouth tasted of minty toothpaste. Alec felt himself melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist as Magnus’ arms came around his neck. Magnus kissed him sweet and slow and gentle and Alec felt his heart soaring. 

 

Magnus Bane _would_ be the end of him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who’s still following this story, I’ll try to make more frequent updates


	6. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but this goes directly with the other chapter so I wanted to get it up

Holy shit.

He was kissing Alec. Alec was kissing him. They were kissing. And by Lilith, it was everything Magnus could’ve dreamed for, Alec’s lips were soft and warm upon his own,he was tentative but at the same time kissing him with such passion and care. Magnus’ whole body was on fire and his nerve endings alight. Magnus wanted to be closer to Alec so without breaking the kiss he shifted from his position and placed himself onto Alec’s lap, moving his hands up to bury them in his inky black curls. Magnus sighed into the kiss before breaking it, moving back a inch so he could look at Alec. He smiled to himself when he saw Alex chase his lips slightly before blinking his blue eyes open. They stared at each other silently as they caught their breath. Magnus felt a smile tugging at his lips and he bit down on his bottom lip in attempts to suppress it but, it was to no avail, because it drew Alec’s eyes back to his lips and then they were kissing again, soft and slow, this kiss, unlike the first was more confident and sure. It didn’t last very long, though, due to both Magnus and Alec’s uncontrollable smiles. After the kiss was broken Alec placed a kiss onto Magnus’ nose, causing Magnus to blush and hid his face in Alec’s neck, immediately getting caught up in Alec’s scent. Alec chuckled and ran his fingers up and down Magnus’ back lightly, drawing a shiver out of him. After a few moments Magnus drew in a breath and shifted his position on Alec’s lap so that he was now looking into those blue orbs

“So that happened” Magnus said slowly,a soft smile tugging at his lips

“It did” Alec said with a small smile that brought out his dimples

“I..” Magnus trailed off, finding himself at a loss of words. Was he supposed to ask if it meant something ? Or was that strictly taboo? Was he allowed to ask for something more with Alec? Or did Alec just want one night?

“Do you regret it ?” Alec asked, his voice seeming small and unsure. Magnus blinked, shaking his head slightly as he looked into Alec’s endless blue eyes,

“Not at all” Magnus said firmly and earnestly as he stroked Alec’s hair lovingly “..do you?” Magnus added after a beat. Alec shook his head “not even a little bit” he said with a hopeful look in his eyes. Magnus couldn’t help but smile widely and capture Alec’s beautiful pink lips with his own, just because he could.

Magnus let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, “so.. where does this leave us ?” Magnus asked against his better judgement. He quite honestly was scared of the answer he might get.

Alec’s eyes searched Magnus’ face for a while, before he said anything, “Well, I, I care about you Magnus, and I would like to,um, maybe be something more then friends?” Alec said hesitantly

Magnus felt his heart soar. Alec.. wanted something more with him, he couldn’t help the growing smile on his face

•••

Alec was having a hard time keeping his heart from beating out of his chest. After the words had left his mouth he couldn’t take them back so he sat there, nervously fidgeting with Magnus’ shirt as he watched Magnus for an answer. After a beat of silence Magnus looked Alec in the eyes and smiled,

“I want the same thing” he said with a soft smile before leaning in and capturing Alec’s lips again in a sweet slow kiss that he immediately got lost in. Kissing Magnus was like a drug he was quickly getting addicted to. Alec let his hands roam over Magnus’ back, pulling him flush again his chest as the kiss caught fire. Alec felt Magnus’ hands push his chest softly so that Alec fell back on the bed with Magnus on top of him. The change in position made it so that he and Magnus were pressed together from the waist up, which caused Alec to gasp in both surprise and pleasure. He had never been this close with anyone, let alone someone as beautiful as Magnus. After a while Magnus broke the kiss and looked down at Alec, his makeup free face close enough for Alec to see the green specks scattered across his golden brown iris and the adorable array of light freckles upon his smooth tan skin. He was so beautiful. And Alec couldn’t help but say just that as he brought his hand up and stroke Magnus’ cheek, just right under his eyes,

“You’re so incredibly beautiful Magnus” Alec said, the awe and sincerity clear in his voice. Magnus’ cheeks became bathed in a light pink hue before he hid his head in the crook of Alec’s neck, “Stoooop Alexander your making me blush” came Magnus’ voice. Alec chuckled and ran a hand down Magnus’ back soothingly before grabbing his shoulders softly, bring him out from his hiding position

“I can’t help it, it’s the truth” he said as he stared into Magnus’ eyes. Magnus rolled his eyes but the smile on his face made it loose any heat. Magnus sighed as he traced Alec’s lips with his slender finger

“So.. we’re dating,” Magnus stated with a soft smile on his face

“We are” Alec confirmed before adding quickly, “but I do want to take you on a official first date”

Magnus nodded still smiling, “ok”

Alec smiles to himself as he looked up at Magnus, “ok, good”

“Should we tell Cat and Ragnor and them or..?”

Alec nodded as he thought, “I do, but I think we should wait a bit, they might think we’re going to fast or..I don’t know, but I don’t want anything to ruin this”

 “I agree” he says before adding, “Do you wanna..stay tonight?” Magngus asked softly

Alec felt a blush spread across his face. Stay? He did like Magnus but he didn’t know him for that long, and what if he was just telling Alec all the right things so he could get into his pants and move on. Alec couldn’t bring himself to be a one night stand, especially since it would be his first time

”I-I haven’t..you know.. and I do like you but I don’t really want to-“

“Oh my Lilith- I don’t mean- I just meant do you want to stay and sleep, just sleep” Magnus said hurriedly, looking slightly embarrassed at what Alec has thought he’d been implying.

Alec felt his face get even more red at the fact he had just revealed how inexperienced he was,but he cleared his throat and answered “oh..then yeah of course”

Magnus gave him a blinding smile before getting up and off the bed to turn off the light before coming back and resting his head on Alec’s chest 

“Goodnight Alexander”

”Goodnight Magnus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ If we move to fast we’ll break things. If we move to slow we’ll miss things. And if we don’t move at all we won’t see things for how beautiful they are “- r.m drake
> 
> All comments, suggestions,feedback are well appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> “Love is art made public”
> 
> Hi everyone, new readers and ones who came from my previous fic, I hope y’all have enjoyed my new fic. This is only my second fic so bear with me. Comments,Kudos,and feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
